My Waiting End Suck!
by Azusa TheBadGirl
Summary: Naruto kesal Sasuke tak juga datang menepati janjinya. karena itu ia mendatangi kantor Sasuke. Lemon.


**Disclaimer : Chara Punya Masashi Kishimoto**

** Ide punya Anak Ayam a.k.a Kou Hyuuga, Fujo Cuma bantu ngetik n tambahan  
**

**Enjoy..**

**My Waiting End Suck!**

**By : Azusa TheBadGirl a.k.a Fujoshi Nyasar**

**Special Present For Anak Ayam a.k.a Kou Hyuuga**

**S.N**

Naruto menggeram kesal. Ini sudah tiga jam empat puluh delapan menit dari perjanjian dan pria brengsek itu belum juga datang. Jangan salahkan dia kalau ponselnya kehabisan batterei karena belum di _charger _sejak tadi siang. Ponsel itu masih berfungsi tiga jam lalu saat Naruto menghubungi kekasihnya yang katanya akan segera datang secepatnya. Tapinyatanya sudah nyaris empat jam dia menunggu, pria bajingan itu belum juga sampai.

Padahal saat baru tiba di _cafe_ Naruto sangat gembira. Akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan kekasihnya yang kembali dari luar negeri selama sebulan untuk tugas kantor. Komunikasi lewat _telephone_ tidak membuatnya puas meluapkan rasa rindu. Kerena itu saat Uchiha Sasuke, kekasihnya menghubunginya tadi sore kalau dia telah kembali, Naruto langsung mengajaknya kencan. Di _cafe _ langganan mereka.

Naruto segera bangkit dari kursinya dan pergi dari _cafe_. Tentu saja setelah dia membayar semua makanan, minuman dan cemilannya ketika menunggu Sasuke datang.

"Akan ku hajar kau, _Teme_!" Geram Naruto penuh kemarahan.

**S.N**

"Maaf Naruto-_sama_, tapi Sasuke-_sama_ saat ini sedang sibuk dan tidak bisa di ganggu," sekretaris Sasuke mencoba menghalangi Naruto yang sedang mencoba masuk ke ruangan kerja bosnya.

"Aku tidak peduli! Urusanku dengannya juga sangat penting! aku tidak peduli dia sibuk atau tidak!" Naruto masih bersikukuh mencoba masuk ruangan kekasihnya.

"Tapi saya bisa di pecat kalau tidak melaksanakan perintah Sasuke-_sama_. Tolong jangan mempersulit saya Naruto-_sama_," ucap Karin memelas. Dia tidak mau jadi korban dari kisah percintaan bosnya.

Naruto jadi simpati melihat wajah memelas Karin. "Kalau begitu hubungi dia. Katakan aku ingin bertemu dengannya." Ucap Naruto lebih tenang dari sebelumnya.

Kali ini karin mengangguk dan segera menghubungi sang bos.

"Maaf Sasuke-_sama_, Naruto –_sama_ ingin bertemu dengan anda," terdengar balasan dari dari sang bos.

"Em.. Saya sudah memberitahunya kalau anda tidak bisa di ganggu. Tapi di-," sebelum Karin melanjutkan kata-katanya Naruto langsung merebut _telephone_ itu dari Karin.

"Heh, bajingan! Biarkan aku masuk kantormu atau ku hancurkan barang-barang yang ada di perusahaanmu!" Teriak Naruto emosi.

Sasuke yang sadar kalau kekasihnya ini sedang mengamuk jadi ngiyakan keinginan ukenya dari pada harus menanggung biaya kerusakan peralatan kantornya.

"Hn,"

Naruto yang paham kalimat ambigu itu langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu yang akan menghubungkannya ke tempat pria yang ingin di hajarnya berada. Sedangkan Karin hanya berdiam diri sambil bergidik ngeri melihat kemarahan Naruto.

**S.N**

BRAK!

Dengan kasar Naruto membuka pintu mewah yang terbuat dari kayu jati dengan ukiran indah, membuat pemilik ruangan mengalihkan perhatiannya dari komputer yang sejak tadi ditatapnya.

"Tidak bisakah lebih hati memperlakukan barang? Meski ini perusahaanku, tapi bukan berarti kau bisa seenaknya," ujar Sasuke _stoic._

"Memang aku peduli!" Naruto kembali membanting pintu tersebut ketika menutupnya.

"Kenapa kau datang ke sini? Bukankan kita janjian di _cafe_?"

Naruto berjalan mendekati meja Sasuke.

"Ya, kita janjian di _cafe_! Tapi kau membuatku menunggu selama tiga jam empat puluh sembilan menit lima puluh enam detik! Kau pikir itu menyenangkan?"

"Ada masalah di sini dan aku harus menanganinya," jelas Sasuke tenang.

"Jangan alasan! Kau sudah bekerja sejak kemarin! Kalau terlambat satu jam mungkin masih bisa ku tolerir, tapi ini benar-benar ketelalauan! Aku terlihat orang bodoh yang menunggu orang brengsek! Padahal aku sangat senang sebelumnya karena kita bisa bertemu lagi setelah sebulan. Tapi sepertinya tidak berlaku padamu, tuan _workholic_?"

Naruto berdiri di samping Sasuke, sedang kan Sasuke hanya meliriknya dalam diam. Meski pun sekarang Naruto telah mencengkram bagian depan kemeja birunya.

"Apa sekarang kau lebih mencintai pekerjaanmu? Atau ada yang orang lain yang membuatmu tertarik di luar negeri, HAH? Kalau kau sudah bosan bilang saja! Aku juga tidak sudi di duakan!" Tampak kemarahan dan kecewa di bola mata indah milik Naruto ketika bertatapan dengan manik kelam milik Sasuke.

"Sudah selesai?" Sasuke berkata datar.

Naruto mengeram. Lalu mengangkat tangan kirinya yang bebas untuk memukul Sasuke dan lansung ditangkap tinjunya. Menyerang Uchiha secara langsung memang sulit.

"Brengsek kau!,"

Tiba-tiba Sasuke mendorong kepala Naruto yang memang hanya bejarak beberapa centi dari wajahnya lalu menempelkan bibir mereka. Jelas saja Naruto kaget bukan main. Naruto mendorong bahu Sasuke, mencoba memisahkan jarak mereka. Tapi Sasuke tak membiarkan hal itu. Sasuke menarik tubuh Naruto hingga terduduk di pangkuannya kemudian memeluknya erat. Naruto terus meronta tapi Sasuke makin mengeratkan pelukannya dan memperdalam ciuman mereka. Sasuke melumat bibir Naruto dengan rakus, tak memberi celah Naruto untuk melawan. Setelah puas melumat baru ia menjauhkan wajahnya dari Naruto.

"Hh.. hh.. Apa-apaan kau?" Teriak Naruto marah. "Kau pikir dengan ciuman aku akan maafkanmu?" Naruto menatap tajam Sasuke.

"Aku tau pasti kau akan memaafkan ku," ucap Sasuke tenang.

"Kau terlalu pede, Uchiha," kata Naruto meremehkan.

"Aku tahu kau terlalu mencintaiku," serigai Sasuke mengembang lebar.

"Sudah kubilang kau terlalu pede!" Naruto benar-benar kesal denga kekasihnya yang _kepedean_ ini. Ia kembali mencoba mendorong Sasuke untuk menjauh darinya. Sasuke tak membiarkan itu, ia mengeratkan pelukannya hingga Naruto sesak napas kemudian menundukkan wajahnya untuk mengecup tengkuk Naruto. Lalu menghisapnya perlahan.

"Argh.. " Naruto merintih pelan.

"Kau tadi berlebihan bodoh," kali ini Sasuke yang memelototi Naruto. "Kau tau kan kalau aku mencintaimu? Apa-apaan kata-katamu tadi?" tampaknya Sasuke tak suka dengan kata-kata Naruto yang seakan-akan menuduhnya selingkuh.

"Itu karena kau menyebalkan! Aku bosan menunggumu!" Tanpa Naruto sadari tangan Sasuke menuju selangkangannya.

"Kau pikir aku mau terjebak diantara kertas-kertas ini? Kau harus di hukum, Dobe,"

"Kau yang terlambat kenapa aku yang di hukum?" Naruto tampak tidak terima dengan keputusan yang berat sebelah itu.

"Karena kau sudah menuduhku. Sekarang kau hibur aku!" perintahnya seakan-akan dia adalah raja dan Naruto pelayannya. Naruto menelan ludahnya. 'Kenapa jadi beginiiiiiiiiii!' teriak innernya miris.

S.N

"Uuuhh.. " Sasuke mendesah nikmat. Jemarinya tetap sibuk menari diatas _keyboard_. Sedangkan Naruto tampak sedang mengulum kejantanan Sasuke di bawah sana. Lidahnya begitu lihai melilit senjata Sasuke. Ia jilat-jilat lubang _kencing_ Sasuke membuat Sasuke memejamkan matanya sejenak merasakan geli.

"Langsung saja_, Dobe_," sepertinya Sasuke tidak tahan lagi. "Duduk diatas pangkuanku,"

Naruto cemberut. "Curang! Aku belum di persiapkan bodoh!" Naruto bangkit dari _jongkoknya _.

"Ini hukumanmu. Persiapkan sendiri," ujar Sasuke keterlaluan.

"Menyebalkan," gerutu Naruto. Tapi akhirnya mengulum jarinya sendiri dan mememasukkan perlahan kedalam lubangnya.

"Engh.." lalu memasukkan jarinya yang kedua dan menggerakkan secara zig-zag. "Aaah.. uuh.." dia tampak asik sendiri.

Sasuke jadi kesal. "Cepat, _Dobe_!" Dia benar-benar terangsang melihat pemandangan itu. Dimana Naruto yang setengah telanjang karena kemeja orange lengan pendeknya masih perpasang di badannya tapi semua kancingnya terlepas. Mengekspose dadanya juga putingnya yang tegang. Kejantanan yang berdiri tegak. Dan tangan Naruto yang sibuk di belakang memasuki lubang sempitnya. Benar-benar membuat Sasuke tidak tahan.

"Naruto!" Teriak Sasuke lagi. Mengingatkan pacarnya agar jangan asik sendiri.

"O.. Oke.." Naruto tampak terengah. Dia duduk di pangkuan Sasuke. Mencoba menempelkan kejantanan Sasuke dengan miliknya. "Engh.. Sa- Sakit.. uuh.." rintihnya.

"Mmhh.." berbeda dengan Naruto yang merasakan sakit, Sasuke benar-benar merasakan nikmat saat lubang Naruto meremas ujung kejantanannya. Tak sabar. Sasuke mendorong pinggulnya dengan kencang hingga seluruh miliknya masuk ke dalam lubang Naruto.

"Aaaaargh!" jerit Naruto sakit.

"Bergerak, Dobe" Suara Sasuke parau menahan nafsu. Naruto mengangguk lalu mengerakkan pantatnya pelan.

Jemari Sasuke tetap sibuk pada keyboard meski kadang jemarinya terpeleset karena gerakkan mereka.

Naruto menggeratkan pegangannya di leher Sasuke ketika ia mempercepat gerakkan pantatnya. Ia sudah menemukan titik manis di tubuhnya.

"Ah.. Ah.. Ah.. Sasu.. Ah.." Desah Naruto nikmat. Kepalanya mendongak hingga Sasuke sesekali bisa mencium dan menghisap leher jenjangnya. Meski Sasuke masih sibuk mengetik. Agak sulit berkonsentrasi memahami isi laporan yang dibuatnya ketika mengetiknya sambil melakukan hal ini. Nyaris ia mengetikkan nama Naruto berkali-kali dalam laporannya. Sepertinya nanti ia harus memeriksa ulang laporan yang dia buat sendiri. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya karena ia selau yakin dengan yang dikerjakannya pasti sudah bagus tanpa harus di periksa ulang.

Gerakkan Naruto makin menggila hingga kursi yang menjadi penopang mereka bergeser dan agak menurun sedikit _per_nya.

"Sasu..ke a-aku.." Naruto hampir klimaks. Tapi ada yang mengganjal. Kejantanan Naruto belum tersentuh sejak tadi. Salah satu tangan Sasuke akhirnya meraih kejantanan Naruto dan mengocoknya kencang.

"Aaaaaaah.." akhirnya Naruto keluar. Semennya membasahi kemeja biru Sasuke dan perutnya sendiri. Tapi ia belum berhenti bergerak Sasuke belum keluar.

"Sedikit lagi, sayang.."

"Uuh.." Kejantanan Naruto kembali tegak ketika sweet spotnya di hantam keras.

"Cepat, 'Suke. Aku lelah," peluh memang sudah membasahi mereka sejak tadi. Terutama Naruto yang main solo untuk menghibur kekasihnya yang egois.

Setelah meng_save_ datanya, Sasuke memeluk pinggang Naruto lalu mengangkatnya sampai kejantannan Sasuke hanya ujungnya yang didalam lubang Naruto. Kemudian mendorongnya keras dan kencang. Membuat Naruto menjerit.

"Aaargh! Aaah.. aaah.." Dilakukannya berkali-kali hinggga akhirnya Sasuke tidak lagi mengeluarkan semennya di dalam Naruto. Beritu pila dengan Naruto yang mengeluarkan semennya untuk yang kedua. Bahkan kali ini lebih banyak dari yang sebelumnya.

Mereka terdiam merasakan kenikmatan yang tersisa sambil berpelukan.

"Uuh.. aku capek, Teme. Sudah tidak bisa jalan lagi. Rasanya pinggangku kaku," ucap Naruto memelas.

"Hn. Nanti ku gendong sampai mobil. Nanti di apaetemen biar aku yang memanjakanmu,"

Naruto terkejut. Dia menjauhkan tubuhnya. "Kau masih mau main lagi?"

"Tentu saja, aku masih sangat merindukanmu dan belum puas. Takkan ku biarkan kau tidur malam ini," Sasuke tersenyum menyeramkan.

'Siapa-pun tolong akuuuuu!' jerit Naruto dalam hatinya merana.

:E:N:D

Maaf kalau lemonnya gak hot Kou. Fujo gak jago bikin lemon.#pundung

Review?


End file.
